Rain drop love
by 360BLANK360
Summary: Jaden's a girl, Chazz's horny when he sees Jaden always. One night rain strikes then Jaden needs to stay with Chazz for the day. What will happen to Chazz and Jaden? Will Chazz survive? Will Jaden still have her virginity? Rated M for minor sex


Summary: Jaden's a girl, Chazz's horny when he sees Jaden always. One night rain strikes then Jaden needs to stay with Chazz for the day. What will happen to Chazz and Jaden? Will Chazz survive? Will Jaden still have her virginity? Rated M for minor sex, don't like it? Don't read it!

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø (^o^) º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Haruko: Yo peeps! And this is our first ever fanfic of Rivalshipping on Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Erianna: *Fangirl Squeel* Jaden's a girl!**

**Etsuko: Eww...**

**Haruko: Ok, please enjoy!**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø (^o^) º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

It was a perfect sunny saturday at Duel Academy, since it's saturday, there's no school. So the students of Duel Academy are just resting and relaxing. A certain brown haired brunette with orange on top, chocolate hazzle brown eyes that looks certainly cute and tanned skin is Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red female duelist, wearing a female slifer uniform, red jacket, black t-shirt, white skirt and red Slifer shoes. Jaden is now just hanging out with her friends, Syrus, Alexis, HassleBerry and Bastion.

"So, what are we going to do again?" The female brunette asked her friends.

"Don't know, just hang out, I guess." The blunette; Syrus suggested.

Everybody didn't seem to agree, so they just decided to split for now and do what they were supposed to be doing. Bastion arranging his deck, HassleBerry just walking around, Alexis and Syrus seemed to be walking with HassleBerry and Jaden leaving her alone in her dorm room.

With Jaden...

Jaden let out a small sigh. "I must do something, I can't spend the rest of the day doing nothing." Jaden thought to herself going to the front door and turning the knob. She went to the docks and noticed that a boy with spikey-black haired, onyx eyes and pale white skin standing there, he was Chazz Princeton a Slifer but doesn't wear a red uniform, he wears a black coat, a turtle neck t-shirt, black pants and dark brown shoes.

"Yo, Chazz!" The brunette greeted hello to the black slifer standing near the docks.

The black slifer noticed the brunette, he blushed a little when Jaden's breast bounce while she was running towards him. "H-Hi Slacker." Chazz said looking away from Jaden; trying to hide his blush.

"What's up?" Jaden asked cutely. Making the black Slifer look at her.

"Nothing." Chazz said simply and letting the only word explain it all.

"K." Jaden said.

After hours, Chazz left the brunette alone at the docks, so Jaden decided to go inside Duel Academy hoping for someone is inside there ready to duel. She find no one but blank papers dancing in the wind. So the brunette left the school and decided to go to her dorm but until, a rain drop dropped on her head, she looked up and more rain drops are falling, she ran to get to her dorm, but her dorm is too far away, she noticed that Chazz's dorm is just 5 steps away from her, she went to the black slifer's door and knocked on it 5 times hoping that he would at least hear it. Chazz did heard it so he went to the front door and turned the knob. He then noticed that Jaden's soaking wet.

"Jaden? What are you doing here?" The black slifer asked the brunette getting a towel and putting it around the female slifer.

"I was supposed to go to my dorm, then the rain strikes I got this soaking wet, and my dorm's far away from here. So Chazz can I please just stay with you for the night?" Jaden said also asking for the black slifer to agree.

Chazz then noticed the brunette's bra almost appearing from her t-shirt. He blushed a little and trying to stop a nose bleed. "S-S-Sure." He said turning away from the female slifer.

"Uh, Chazz? Are you ok?" Jaden asked the black slifer that his face was all red.

"Y-Y-Yeah, go dry your self!" Chazz said trying to stop his nose bleed.

"I don't have any extra clothes." Jaden pointed out.

Chazz can explode at any second if he saw Jaden just naked in his dorm. "Uh-You can borrow one of my shirt and shorts." Chazz said going to his dorm and trying to find a suitable clothes for the female slifer.

"Cool, thanx!" The brunette said.

After a while, Chazz found something for the brunetter to wear, he found a simple black t-shirt long enough to cover her arse and shorts.

"That should do it." Chazz said.

"Thanx Chazz, erm... Do you have any grub here do you?" Jaden asked Chazz.

Chazz know what Jaden meant by 'grub' and that means she's hungry. "At the kitchen." Chazz said.

"Cool, thanx!" The brunette said hopping to the kitchen, of course her breasts also bounced, making the black slifer blush. He let out a small sigh and then he went to his room. After an hour, Jaden's done eating so he putted the plate in the sink and went to see if the black slifer is already asleep, he went to Chazz's bed room, she entered then she saw Chazz removing his shirt. She blushed a little and tried not to bother Chazz, but Chazz heard the door opened, he turned around seeing Jaden with an obvious reddish blush, he too also blushed.

"Uh-eh-heh, sorry Chazz, I was looking if you're sleeping now." Jaden said rubbing the back of her head.

Chazz didn't answer but he walked over to Jaden and leaned closer to her. He then kissed her straight in the lips. The brunette was shocked, she always thought that Chazz hated her because he looses to her in their duels making them rivals. She has only 2 options. Option 1: Push him away, or option 2: Keep kissing until Chazz broke away. But though Jaden always have a crush on the black slifer, so she picked option 2. Chazz licked the brunette's bottom lip asking for entrance, so the female slifer opened her mouth so the black slifer can enter. While Chazz's tounge is exploring the brunette's mouth, it clashes to the female slifer's tounge making a tounge war to determine who will win, of course Chazz won, soon when their heads are screaming for air, they both pulled away. Still Jaden was shocked.

"Want to sleep with me?" The black slifer asked seducingly to the brunette.

Jaden only nodded, then Chazz smirked a little, he picked up Jaden bridal-style. "Uh-um..." Jaden said still blushing.

"What's wrong?" Chazz said laying Jaden on his bed. He then got in top of Jaden who was still blushing in all of the black slifer's actions.

"... I-I thought, you... Hated me..." The brunette said looking at the other way.

Chazz raised an eye brow, then he putted his hand at Jaden's chin and making him face the black slifer. "No Jaden, I don't hate you,_ I love you_." Chazz said kissing the female slifer once again. Then he pulled away leaving a saliva conected to their bottom lips.

"Ch-Chazz..." Jaden said blushing.

The black haired slifer kissed Jaden in the neck leaving wet kisses and bites of course, Jaden let out a small groan when Chazz bites her neck he also liked it to show 'sorry' for doing that, he then this time removed the t-shirt that Jaden's borrowing from him. Showing her medium-sized breast, Chazz smirked a little then he started to pinch the first nipple, then he licked and sucked the second nipple, Jaden groaned a little but she didn't stopped Chazz, then soon, Chazz stopped teasing the nipples then started to again kiss Jaden in the lips, while the black slifer's hands are slipping from the young brunette's body, his right hand rubbing it's fingers in the gender of the young female slifer, trying to at least make her moan, the left hand is squeezing the brunette's left breast. Jaden let out a small moan, Chazz smirked then pulled away from the brunette. The black slifer then removed the shorts that the brunette's using along with the panty she has. Chazz blushed also Jaden.

"Chazz, you're staring." Jaden said giggling.

"Yeah." Chazz said kissing Jaden's forhead.

Chazz then pulled the bottom drawer next to his bed and trying to look for something, he then found a bottle of lube.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Chazz asked the brunette. Opening the bottle.

"Yeah." Jaden said with a nod saying to continue.

Chazz nodded, he put some lube in his fingers then he starts to thrust his finger inside the brunette's virgin hole. He then added the second and making at faster and harder, Jaden moaned louder than usual and blushed red like tomato. When Chazz was done he pulled his fingers out of Jaden's virgin hole, he then unzipped his zippers and pulled down his under wear to reveal his cock, he puts some lube then he started to thrust inside the younge brunette's virgin hole. Jaden started to scream of pleasure as she can feel her self in heaven. Soon enough, the black slifer pulled back and thrusting again back in harder and deeper. Making Jaden moaned even louder.

"Aa-aah! Ch-Chazz! Please! Faster!" Jaden said to Chazz still screaming of pleasure.

Chazz smirked and he did what his -to be lover- said. He thrusts in harder, faster and deeper.

"So tight, Jay." Chazz said still thrusting inside the brunette.

Soon enough he pulled back his cock then he begins to cum, he picked up some tissue from the tissue box just next to his bed and wipped the white stuff away then he putted his cock back in his under wear and zipped his pants. He lay down next to Jaden and hugged Jaden close to him.

"That was awesome." Jaden said panting.

"Yeah, I love you." Chazz smirked kissing Jaden's sweaty forehead.

"Love you too." Jaden said before closing his eyes to sleep.

Then both of them started to sleep.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø (^o^) º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

**Etsuko: Nice.**

**Erianna: Cool!**

**Haruko: ****R&R peeps!**

**Etsuko, Erianna & Haruko: We are Millenia360 Alz! Signing off!**


End file.
